You Don't Stand A Chance
by MadHatter890
Summary: Kit some how is in Neverland. No one, including herself, knows not how she got there. But she finds Peter and falls for him and he slowly does with her as well. She goes back home because of Peter and they begin fighting. I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Forever A Child

*I've tried at two other stories and I didn't like them as much. I deleted them so don't bother  
  
looking for them. This is going to be my last one....and I kind of like it so far..But that's because I  
  
know what the second chapter is about..and no, it's not like it's happy during that part so don't  
  
go judging it already.*  
  
"Leave me alone, you bastard!"cried Kit. Her face red in rage. She strode pass Peter and  
  
sauntered out the  
  
swinging door. It showed a split image of Peter and when Kit looked back in he was gone.  
  
"Serves the bastard  
  
right."she murmured. As if trying to comfort herself. She disappeared upstairs to hide. On the  
  
wooden floor pictures  
  
were scattered. Pictures of Neverland and it's inhabinates.  
  
Kit's light evenly tanned body was shivering with each breath she took. A small tear fell from  
  
her icy blue  
  
eyes. Her cheeks were possibly rosy from the rage she had been in. She had choppy blonde hair  
  
that really just made  
  
who she was. She wore a vintage black dress and no shoes.  
  
Peter had blonde hair that seemed he hacked at it himself and dark green eyes. His body was  
  
tanned from  
  
his time in Neverland. He wore a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans. He sat on Kit's roof staring  
  
at the stars.  
  
Morning would be coming soon and he would have to wait until the next night to leave. But he  
  
floated upwards and  
  
started leaving. Wondering if he would ever be back.  
  
She stared at the pictures. She had a photo of the fairies dancing beautifully and to the naked  
  
eye seem just  
  
like dragon flies but people who knew what they were could see it. A picture of Hook that had  
  
him with one leg  
  
propped up on a rock. He had his hook held menacingly in the air. A picture of the Lost Boys  
  
sitting around  
  
laughing. A photo of the Indians having a feast with Peter and the Lost Boys. A picture of Tiger  
  
Lily creeping up on  
  
an animal. The pirates tying up the Lost Boys. Mermaids trying to drown pirates. Peter and Hook  
  
fighting. Peter with  
  
a cocky grin and Hook with a sinister grin. Even a photo of the crocodile basking in the sunlight  
  
with a hungering  
  
look in his eyes. Then the last picture of Kit kissing Peter. Kit had taken all the pictures except  
  
the last one and she  
  
knew not who took it. She looked as if she was going to rip it but a knock on her window  
  
disturbed her.   
  
Slowly and cautiously she opened it. Staring back at her was the one and only Captain Jas  
  
Hook. "What are  
  
you doing here?"growled Kit. "The skies in Neverland are stormy." "So?" "They are only stormy  
  
when Peter is either  
  
sad, mad, or dead," Her dinner seemed to lurch in her throat. "But he's not dead," Her dinner  
  
went back down and  
  
she felt relieved. "I'm guessing you made him sad." "I made him sad?"questioned Kit. "By  
  
leaving him." "I want to  
  
make it clear that he hurt me." "You don't seem hurt." "Hurt isn't just on the outside. It's in the  
  
inside as well." "I  
  
see." "Are we actually having a civilized conversastion?"asked Kit sarcastically. Hook smirked.  
  
"Guess so." "So why  
  
do you care that Peter is sad?" "The storm and the snow is making it hard to move about." "I'm  
  
not going back if  
  
your asking me to." "When have I ever asked you for anything?" "Are you saying that you are  
  
just going to take  
  
me?" "I never offered the idea. You made me think of it." She rested her head in her hands and  
  
closed her eyes. "I  
  
can't."  
  
Hook began looking through the photos and a few that Kit had taken that weren't mentioned.  
  
"These are  
  
good pictures."he said. "Are you saying that because you are in them?" "Well, that's a plus."he  
  
said slowly. "Thought  
  
so." She watched him examine the one of her and Peter kissing. "Who took this one? I'm  
  
guessing you were usually  
  
the behind the camera girl." "Ya. I have no idea." "Hm. Well, it's a good picture. You two seemed  
  
to, dare I say, love  
  
each other." "I wish we didn't. It would of made it so much easier if we didn't." "Life isn't easy."  
  
"In Neverland it's  
  
supposed to be." "I suppose so." "Has Peter ever loved before?" "Yes." "Who?" "Wendy Moira  
  
Angela Darling."  
  
"So she is real?" "Yes." "Peter doesn't remember her." "No, no he doesn't. Neverland does not  
  
improve your memory  
  
in any one. It degrades it most likely." "You seem to remember things. And the Indians. And the  
  
Mermaids. Almost  
  
everyone remembers things except Peter and the Lost Boys." "Because they are forever children."   
  
"I don't think I could forever be a child." "Everyone can forever be a child, Kit." "Maybe I don't  
  
want to."  
  
"Then you I give a clap to." "Why?" "Everyone I speak to wish they could either stay a child  
  
forever or go back to  
  
being a child." "Maybe when I'm older I'll want to be a child." "It'll be too late then." "It's never  
  
too late for  
  
anything." "They try to make you believe that, that remark is true but it is not." "You have been  
  
through the stage of  
  
a child in Neverland, Hook, tell me, why did you grow up?" He looked carefully at the young  
  
sixteen year old girl  
  
before him. "I had to grow up." "I'll go now, let's go." "Alright. Just remember I hadn't forced you  
  
into it." "I will."  
  
She grabbed her camera that had a new roll of film in it. Kit walked out the window and sat on  
  
the ship.   
  
Dawn was breaking in and the stars were slowly winking out. But the Jolly Roger zoomed off  
  
into the sky  
  
and towards the right one before it winked out. They made it through the star and slowly began  
  
drifting back to the  
  
ground. Being up in the sky during a storm is not the best thing. Kit looked at the pirates messing  
  
around with the  
  
masses and quickly took a picture. The flash mistaken for a flash of lightening.   
  
*Did you like it? Well, I hope you did. ^.^* 


	2. Marlette's Stories

*Thanks for the reviews Surfer-Gurl and Soho Joe. ^.^  
  
Surfer-Gurl: Er...I know it is confusing and I have to work on the whole paragraph thing because  
  
it was annoying  
  
me..and I'm going to explain a lot more in this chapter about why Kit was mad at Peter. It just  
  
sort of came to me and  
  
I started writing and I wasn't exactly sure why she was mad at Peter or why she was being so  
  
calm about Hook.  
  
But...I'll work on it well at least about Hook. ^.^  
  
Soho Joe: Thanks for the comment. ^.^...  
  
Alright I'm done. I was going to do a smiley but I already did too many....Alright here it goes. I  
  
hope this explains a  
  
lot more.*  
  
Peter curled up on his bed. He never slept. His eyes surveyed over everything in his room  
  
carefully. A key  
  
was being twiddled between his fingers. It looked like any ordinary silver house key. We'll just  
  
guess it's Kit's.  
  
The first time he met her he dismissed her as if she was no one. With her soft scared eyes and  
  
her lips in the  
  
form of a heart. But like all the other girls she fell for him. His mysterious voice and ways. His  
  
curiosity. He came  
  
to hear her stories. She told herself stories at night when she was bored. Out loud she thought  
  
other people were  
  
listening and other people were listening. Sometimes they were about pirates and how they  
  
showed their nice sides to  
  
women and begged them for love. It made Peter wonder for a split second. He never did invite  
  
her to Neverland. He  
  
never knew how she arrived in Neverland.  
  
The Lost Boys moved around him laughing and talking. "Where's mother?"said Twist  
  
innocently.  
  
"Who?"questioned Peter. "You know mother."said Red, submissively. "I don't have a  
  
mother."growled Peter.  
  
"Kit."said Thorn. "I know no such person." "But, Peter, you lov-"started Mint. "Don't say  
  
another word!"bellowed  
  
Peter. The Lost Boys, Ramsy, Sweep, Holes, Red, Thorn, and Mint, stared solemnly at Peter.  
  
Peter stormed off and  
  
flew off into the night.  
  
It was the darkest night it had ever been in a long while. Ramsy, for one, figured Peter had  
  
finally cracked  
  
and decided to grow up. While Sweep, Holes, and Red thought he died. And well Thorn and  
  
Mint were kind of  
  
oblivious to the whole thing for they were having their own innocent conversation on fighting.  
  
You can't really say  
  
they are conceited though. Rain had begun to fall like pellets onto the ground.   
  
Hook stood in the doorway of the room Kit was in. She had curled up on the bed and  
  
fallen  
  
asleep. It was  
  
really about time. Hook thought she was never going to get to sleep. She was worried the ship  
  
was going to sink or  
  
something. He was a bit surprised she didn't try escaping. He knew for a fact that Peter taught her  
  
to fly without pixie  
  
dust. But maybe just from happy thoughts. And Kit, probably had none. He turned and left the  
  
room.  
  
Only to be met by the pirates. "Yes?"asked Hook. "We saw Peter!"said Starky. "Let him be.  
  
When he  
  
realizes we have what he wants he will come forward." "But, capt'n!"cried Smee. "Smee, I  
  
suggest you keep one  
  
hand over your gossiping mouth." Smee, when Hook had been eaten, went around saying Hook  
  
only feared Smee.  
  
And that he had beaten Hook with only a small dagger and both hands behind his back. Which  
  
we know is almost  
  
impossible unless you hold it in your mouth but it's quite hard to maneuver it if so. But Hook  
  
spared Smee waiting  
  
for the precise moment to kill him. Hook had been eaten by the croc and then had killed the croc  
  
from the inside. His  
  
new crew bore the same names as his former crew as not to bring any confusion towards Smee  
  
and Hook. Also it  
  
made Peter think that maybe they didn't do a good job killing the pirates.  
  
Kit awoke with a start. She only remembered blood. Blood had bestowed her dreams. But  
  
slowly the dream  
  
was coming to a rest and her mind rewound to it. She had been just twelve years old in her dream  
  
and her mother  
  
was cooking dinner when a man bursted in. He held a dagger and poised it over Kit's dear  
  
mother. Kit ran into the  
  
room and cried to her mother and her mother turned and in return a dagger flew into her heart.  
  
The man turned and  
  
Kit saw it was a boy. It was Peter..... Peter fled and Kit called the police. Nestling herself next to  
  
her mother and  
  
comforting her. Blood was all over Kit but her name had been cleared when the police saw her  
  
fingerprints were not  
  
on the dagger. And it was an unknown person.  
  
But it wasn't a dream it was reality. And four years later Peter came back and became known to  
  
Kit when she some how got to Neverland. Then told her the  
  
event and telling her it was him. She slapped him and fled. Crying the whole way home. When  
  
Peter finally had  
  
caught up to her. She dismissed him. Telling him never to come near her again. She really did not  
  
have the heart to  
  
tell the police that this was the boy they spent the last four years searching for. Peter in jail was  
  
not something even  
  
Kit wanted.  
  
Kit's mother was also Marlette Darling. John's great-great-great-great grand daughter. Marlette  
  
was so ever  
  
gay and innocent and heartless. As the days are young. She was Peter's favorite out of everyone  
  
he brought to  
  
Neverland. Marlette wove beautiful stories. But Peter couldn't stand it that Marlette grew old and  
  
her daughter was  
  
born. Such a heartless daughter. Not gay and innocent. Just heartless. It really tore Peter. So Peter  
  
killed Marlette.  
  
And when Marlette spun around and saw him. She didn't blame him. She blamed herself and  
  
hoped her death would  
  
be fast and painless. But let me tell you something a bit comforting. Marlette lived just barely.  
  
But she lived. Now,  
  
when you look at Marlette's house. You can see Marlette curled up on a swinging bench in the  
  
screened porch.  
  
Writing the stories she so often told Peter. A man about her age stands by her trying to comfort  
  
her as well. "It is not  
  
your fault."he whispers. She tells him he is wrong and more fiercely she writes. Sometimes she  
  
comes upon the  
  
pictures Kit took of Neverland and she cries aloud. She hopes Kit will find the stories in time and  
  
will be able to tell  
  
them to Peter. Make sure Peter forgives both of them for their wrong doing.  
  
  
  
*I still haven't figured out how I'm going to explain why Hook is being nice to Kit. But I hoped it  
  
explained at least a  
  
little about why Kit was mad at Peter...even if Marlette didn't die... Kit was just scared of him  
  
mainly..Alright.....er..I'll write more later. ^.^* 


End file.
